Revealing Fever
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Un QG pratiquement désert, une Miranda délirante à cause de la fièvre et un Kanda un peu perdu par les questions de la jeune allemande : comment le kendoka va t-il réagir face au geste surprenant de Miranda ? A vous de le découvrir en lisant ce petit OS!


Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, c'est du nouveau et de l'innovation ! En effet, adieu de cher yaoi et shonen-ai et bonjour les relations hétéro ! Et oui, cet OS tourne autour d'un couple imaginaire de -man qui j'apprécie particulièrement.^^ J'ai donc décidé de faire un petit OS pour vous faire partager mon amour de ce couple VRAIMENT imaginaire et impossible.^^  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Revealing Fever**

.Le QG de la Congrégation était étrangement calme : presque tous les exorcistes et trouveurs étaient en mission et une bonne partie des scientifiques avaient obtenu quelques jours de repos. Seul deux groupes d'exorcistes venant de rentrer de mission et une petite cinquantaine de scientifiques étaient présent dans la grande tour. C'est dans cette atmosphère que Kanda Yuu, l'exorciste sans peur et sans reproches, se dirigeait vers la cafétéria. On aurait pu qualifier son état actuel d'«heureux » si ce mot avait pu s'accorder avec le nom du kendoka mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi aurait-il pu être heureux si ce mot avait pu avoir sa place dans le dictionnaire du japonais ? Tout simplement car c'était sûrement la première fois que tout était aussi calme et que, pour quelqu'un ne voulant pas être ennuyé par la présence des autres, c'était équivalent au paradis. Mais alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa destination, il remarqua l'un de ses compères inutiles au loin : Miranda Lotto. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils que d'habitude en la voyant s'aider du mur pour avancer mais, très rapidement, il détourna le regard – après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il continua donc d'avancer tout en ignorant la pauvre Miranda cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rattraper la jeune allemande alors qu'elle était en train de s'effondrer. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et soupira en voyant qu'elle s'était évanouie.

« Franchement, qu'es-ce qu'on peut bien faire d'exorcistes qui s'écroulent en dehors des combats. » pensa t-il, un peu désespéré par la faiblesse de ses coéquipiers.

Cependant, malgré ces pensées un peu critiques, le kendoka rebroussa chemin avec Miranda dans les bras et en se dirigeant vers les chambres.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que le QG était encore plus calme que dans l'après-midi, Miranda commença à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard était brumeux et brillant, ses joues roses et sa respiration un peu irrégulière : tout cela démontrer que la jeune femme avait de la fièvre et pas qu'un peu. Mais alors qu'elle commencer à voir nettement, elle examina la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait pour remarquer qu'elle se trouver dans sa chambre. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était rentrer : en effet, un nouveau objet de décoration était apparut – quel est cet objet ? C'était tout simplement le seul et l'unique Kanda qui était assis sur une chaise et qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle réalisant alors qu'il s'agissait d'une personne et non d'un objet de décoration, la jeune femme commença à se lever, un peu surprise par la présence du jeune homme.

« Kanda-kun ? » murmura t-elle fébrilement.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester couché. » répondit-il fermement en tournant la tête vers son aînée.

« Que- » commençant Miranda.

« Tu t'es effondré dans les couloirs, je n'ai fait que t'emmener dans ta chambre. » coupa Kanda sans mentionner qu'il l'avait aussi pris soin d'elle en lui mettant des serviettes froides sur le front. Mais cela, la jeune femme s'en rendu compte bien vite et elle esquissa un petit sourire.

« Merci. » dit-il en posant la serviette qui était tombé sur les draps sur sa table de chevet.

« Maintenant, recouches-toi. Ta fièvre n'a pas disparu. » soupira le kendoka en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le lit pour préparer une autre serviette mouillée.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas priée et s'allongea sur le lit.

« Mais tu sais, tu aurais dû m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ca t'aurait évité tous ces problèmes. » expliqua Miranda en remontant les couvertures au dessus de ses épaules.

« Ils sont en congé. » répondit le kendoka en posant la serviette sur le front de la malade.

« Vraiment ? » murmura t-elle en fermant un peu les yeux. « Tant mieux, comme ça, j'ai le droit à un infirmier vraiment sexy. » continua t-elle sous l'effet de la fièvre.

Cependant, Kanda, lui, allait très bien et en entendant la phrase de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris et de regardait la malade d'un air suspect.

« Dis… Kanda-kun. » commença la jeune femme. «Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? » demanda t-elle, les joues rouges et dans le délire le plus total sous le regard complètement perdu du japonais. « Tu ne répond pas ? Ca veut dire que c'est 'non', pas vrai ? » continua t-elle sans comprendre que si Kanda ne répondait pas, c'est parce qu'il était trop surpris. « Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'essayer avec moi ? » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Le kendoka écarquilla les yeux devant la proposition de Miranda et se recula d'un pas, un peu effrayé par les propos de la jeune. Fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait agir ainsi : généralement, elle était plus du genre gaffeuse, naïve et timide. Quand à Miranda, elle, elle était totalement sous l'emprise de la fièvre – elle ne savait même plus que ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle-même, elle le disait à voix haute depuis déjà quelques minutes. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard surpris du japonais, elle se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme réagissait ainsi : elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dit quoique ce soit d'étrange pourtant. Mais alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose, elle fut prise de tremblements. En le remarquant, Kanda alla chercher une autre couverture dans l'armoire et retourna aux côtés de Miranda pour l'étendre au-dessus de l'autre. Mais alors qu'il était en train d'ajuster les bords au dessus des épaules de la jeune femme pour que l'air de rentre pas à l'intérieur, la jeune allemande ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le visage de Kanda était à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle bougea légèrement la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du japonais qui arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait et écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, l'esprit du kendoka était blanc – tout avait été court-circuité et tout cela, jusqu'à ce les lèvres de la jeune femme se détachent de celles du japonais. Kanda se recula le plus rapidement possible, les joues rouges et en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Une fois assez loin de Miranda, il remarqua que la jeune femme était retombée dans un sommeil profond.

Complètement surpris par le geste de la jeune femme mais aussi un peu énervé de s'être fait embrassé, le jeune homme sortit de la chambre pour aller se rafraîchir et retrouver ses esprits.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Après une nuit calme et reposante, les paupières de la jeune allemande s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant place à un regard un peu fatigué mais sans aucune trace de fièvre. Elle se releva, faisant ainsi tomber la serviette qu'elle avait sur le front et regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre et surtout ce que faisait une bassine d'eau et des serviettes humides sur sa table de chevet. Mais alors que son esprit essayait de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant le japonais.

« K- Kanda-kun ?! » s'écria t-elle en reculant sur son lit et se plaquant ainsi contre le mur.

« Tu ne devrais pas bougé aussi vite, tu ne dois pas être totalement remise. » lâcha Kanda sans regarder Miranda et donc, sans se rendre compte que la jeune femme était totalement perdu.

« Euh… Q-Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix comme à son habitude.

« Ce que je fais ici ? » répéta le japonais intérieurement en fronçant les sourcils.

A cet instant, Kanda tourna la tête vers Miranda et pu voir à quel point la jeune femme était apeurée et perdue. A ce moment-là, une seule idée vint à l'esprit du japonais qui, après la petite surprise que son aînée lui avait offert la veille, avait passé la nuit sur un balcon à méditer : avait-elle oublié tout ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était malade ?!

En réalisant cela, le japonais s'approcha furieusement du lit de la jeune femme et mis ses deux bras sur le lit pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens de rien ? » questionna le japonais en fixant la jeune femme de ses yeux de couleur saphir.

« Me-Me souvenir de rien ? » répéta la pauvre allemande. « D-Devrais-je me souvenir de quelque chose ? » continua t-elle en détournant le regard pour échapper à celui de son cadet.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, le sang de Kanda ne fit qu'un tour et il monta sur le lit pour attraper la jeune femme par le poigné et l'attirer vers lui pour finalement la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Miranda écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de peur lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Mais très rapidement, la peur et la surprise firent place à la gêne et ses joues commencèrent à tourner au rouge grenade.

« K-K-Kanda-kun ? » murmura t-elle en tremblant légèrement. « A-A-Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? » continua t-elle d'une voix qui ne cessait de baisser à chaque mot.

« Quelque chose de mal ? » répéta le japonais d'une voix rauque qui ne fit qu'accentuer la rougeur des joues de Miranda. « Oui. Quelque chose de très mal et pour ça… » continua le jeune homme sur le même ton. « tu vas devoir te faire pardonner… » dit-il tout en desserrant son étreinte.

La jeune femme fut soulagée l'espace d'un instant en sentant la pression de Kanda diminué mais, ce ne fut que l'espace de quelques secondes car, très rapidement, elle allait comprendre ce que le japonais voulait dire par « pardonner ». En effet, dans les secondes qui suivirent sa libération des bras du japonais, elle se retrouva plaquée sur le lit avec le jeune homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle comprit très rapidement qu'elle était dans le pétrin. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que, premièrement : elle se retrouvait sous un homme et sur un lit qui plus est ; et deuxièmement : le regard de Kanda était rempli par le désir, la colère et la vengeance. Même pour la plus naïve des femmes, cette situation était plutôt explicite. Pourtant… elle tenta l'impossible.

« K-Kanda-kun… euh… Qu'as-tu l'intention de… faire ? » réussit-elle à dire malgré la peur qui l'avait envahit.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote. » se contenta de répondre le kendoka sans détourner son regard.

« C'était vraiment… si horrible que ça… ce que j'ai fais ? » murmura t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers le mur pour essayer d'échapper au regard presque carnassier de son cadet.

« Oui. » répondit Kanda en rapprochant son visage de celui de Miranda. « C'était très perturbant et j'ai dû méditer toute la nuit pour essayer de me calmer. Mais… comment puis-je rester calme… » continua t-il. « Lorsque tu me dis que tu as oublié ? » finit-il par dire en posant ses lèvres sur le cou de son aînée.

En sentant les lèvres de Kanda sur son cou, Miranda sursauta et lâcha un petit cri de surprise qui fit sourire sadiquement le jeune homme. Malheureusement pour elle (nda : ou heureusement ), Kanda n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là et il commença à déposer quelques baisers sur le cou de la jeune femme. La réaction de celle-ci fut assez surprenante mais très gaffeuse – tout comme Miranda : en effet, elle tenta de repousser le jeune homme mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'était de casser les boutons de la chemise du japonais et ainsi de dévoiler le torse musclé et bandé de celui-ci. Il fut un peu surpris mais ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment. Il se contenta de relever la tête pour regarder Miranda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux et il remarqua que son regard était rempli d'incompréhension et de peur… cependant, il pouvait aussi y déceler de la gêne et du plaisir.

« Alors, ça ne te reviens toujours pas ? » questionna le kendoka.

« … J-Je… suis désolé… Je ne sais vraiment pas… » s'excusa Miranda avec toute la maîtrise de soi qu'elle pouvait avoir à cet instant.

« Dans ce cas, devons-nous passer à l'étape suivante ? » demanda t-il avec un petite sourire amusé qui fit serrer les dents à la jeune femme.

Mais alors qu'elle allait faire un signe de négation de la tête pour protester, elle vit le visage de Kanda se rapprochait dangereusement et elle détourna le visage – chose qui ne plu pas vraiment au japonais qui lâcha un petit claquement de langue. Cependant, elle n'allait pas s'échapper très longtemps : le jeune homme pris le visage de l'allemande d'une main et le fit tourner vers lui pour pouvoir ré-ancré son regard dans celui de Miranda.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir y échapper. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait. » dit-il d'une voix plus rauque encore qu'elle ne l'était jusqu'à maintenant.

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse réaliser que Kanda avait bougé, elle sentit les lèvres de celui-ci sur les siennes. Première réaction ? Elle rougit tel une pivoine. Deuxième réaction ? Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il se passait – manque de chance, le fait de fermer les yeux rendit l'effet du baiser encore plus intense et très rapidement, elle commença à se décrisper. Lorsque le japonais s'en rendit compte, il en profita pour accentuer le baiser en faufilant sa langue dans la bouche de Miranda qui, en réalisant ça, écarquilla les yeux et essaya de le repousser. Cependant, la différence de force était bien réelle et elle n'arriva pas à faire bouger Kanda, ne serais-ce que d'un centimètre. Mais alors que le baiser semblait brutal et forcée au départ, il devint plus doux par la suite et cela détendit la jeune femme qui referma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Cependant, contrairement à la première fois, lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle vit des images de Kanda en train de s'occuper d'elle tandis qu'elle était alité sur son lit. Elle compris alors que le kendoka était sûrement énervé parce qu'elle avait oublié qu'il s'était occupé d'elle et donc, dès que le jeune homme se décolla d'elle pour reprendre leur souffle, elle le regarda dans les yeux, pleine d'espoir.

« M-Merci… pour cette nuit. » chuchota t-elle.

« Merci ? Ca ne devrait pas plutôt être pardon ? » répondit le kendoka en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Hein ?! » fit Miranda, surprise par la question de son cadet. « Euh… mais tu t'es pourtant occupé de moi lorsque j'étais malade alors… ce sont des remerciements que je devais t'offrir, non ? » continua la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore récupéré les souvenirs du moment où elle avait osé volé les lèvres du japonais.

« Tu ne te rappelle toujours pas… » murmura Kanda en soupirant. « Jusqu'où faudra t-il que j'aille pour que tu te rappelle de ce que tu m'as fais cette nuit ? » dit-il en caressant la joue de son aînée qui rougit à cause de ce geste.

« Je… Je… » commença la jeune femme en se concentra.

« Tu ? » fit le kendoka en observant son aînée avec un peu d'espoir.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'en souvenir ! » s'exclama la jeune femme qui était dans un cas vraiment désespéré.

Cette dernière phrase fit lâcher le dernier fil qui retenait Kanda de ne pas s'énerver et donc, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Mirande se retrouva face à un japonais très remonté qui affichait un sourire sadique et qui amena sa main sur l'une des bretelles de la nuisette pour la faire descendre doucement.

« Dans ce cas, prépares-toi à avoir une très, très longue matinée. » l'avertit le japonais en baissant la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur l'épaule de l'allemande.

Lente d'esprit comme elle l'était, ce ne fut que lorsque Kanda commença à lui remonter sa nuisette sur le ventre qu'elle compris ce qu'il voulait dire par « très longue matinée »…

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir passé cette longue matinée en compagnie du kendoka que la jeune femme se souvint de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant la nuit. Depuis ce jour-là, elle faisait tout pour être au meilleur de sa forme et de ne jamais rien oublié concernant Kanda Yuu, le beau japonais. Cependant… cela n'empêcha pas le jeune japonais de revenir dans la chambre de le jeune allemande dès qu'il avait un moment de libre… histoire de passer une « très longue nuit » en compagnie de son étourdie favorite.

- The End -


End file.
